The Daughter of the Hawk
by FrostedIvy
Summary: "The daughter of the hawk will bring the destruction of the Clans." When Jayfeather, the ThunderClan medicine cat, receives a mysterious omen from StarClan, he is unsure how to stop the evil that's coming...
1. Chapter 1

_The she-cat screeched in pain, cracking the thick stick in her jaws. "You're almost there, one more," she was told encouragingly by the herb-scented tom. She heaved one last time, a wet little bundle sliding out. She dropped the splintered remains of the stick, twisting her head to look at the kits. Two were still; dead, but the last was squealing pitifully. "I'm sorry," the medicine cat whispered. "They weren't breathing when they came out. There wasn't anything I could do." The she-cat said nothing, she merely pulled the squirming kit to her side to lick her. "She takes after her father," the tom meowed in the silence. The queen's head whipped around. "What?" she hissed. The tom turned his blank, sightless eyes in her direction. "You think I don't know? You think I wouldn't find out about what you did?" The she-cat trembled slightly, fear clouding her eyes. "Don't worry," he continued, "I won't tell anyone ... for your sake," he mewed, and left the den._

* * *

"Hollykit, you can't play with me," Heavykit said, shooting the little dark brown she-kit a nasty look.

"Heavykit!" his sister mewed. "That's not nice. You can play with us, Hollykit," she smiled at the younger kit.

"If she plays, I won't!"

"Why not, Heavykit? You're being mean," Softkit said.

"I'm not playing with a half-Clan cat!" he exclaimed, staring at his sisters.

"Huh? I'm not half-Clan," Hollykit protested, hurt showing in her eyes.

"Yes you are!" Heavykit argued, "You're half-Clan, just like Hollyleaf, the cat you were named after!"

Unfortunately for him, Lionblaze, his father and Hollyleaf's brother, walked by at that moment and heard him. He turned, hate from old memories sparking in his eyes as he glared at his son. His voice dropped to a growl as he hissed, "What did you just say?"

"I- um-" the kit squeaked, looking alarmed.

"Maybe you forgot, Heavykit, that Hollyleaf was my sister, and I am half-Clan, too," he snarled. As the kit cowered, he added, "Next time, think before you speak," then he stalked away, tail tip twitching in fury.

"I still won't play with you," Heavykit said before scurrying off to the nursery. "Don't worry," Nightkit told Hollykit, "we can play without him."

* * *

"Psst! Hollykit!"

"Mrrow?" Hollykit stirred, blinking, and looked around. It was still dark out, and Nightkit and Softkit were leaning over her. "What is it?"

"We had a great game idea! Two of us challenge the other one to go do something, and they have to do it or they're out of the game. What do you think?"

"Oh, sounds fun!" Hollykit whispered excitedly. "Let's do it! Nightkit and I first, okay?" The other two kits agreed quickly, and Hollykit and Nightkit whispered together for a few minutes, before turning back to Softkit. "You have to go into the apprentice's den and tickle one of their noses with your tail," Nightkit told her sister with a quiet giggle.

"Okay," Softkit said, and she slipped out of the nursery. When she came back, she whispered, "Oh my goodness, he woke up! I barely slipped out in time," and they all giggled. Then it was Hollykit's turn, and the sisters dared her to go into Jayfeather's den and bring back some poppy seeds. "O-okay," Hollykit mewed, hoping she would be able to find the little, dark seeds.

She left the nursery quietly, crossing over to the medicine den, making sure to keep hidden. She entered it and carefully trotted around Jayfeather's nest, searching for the herbs. "What are you doing, Hollykit?" she heard from behind her, and she jumped in surprise and turned around. Jayfeather was standing up, facing her with his blind eyes glowing faintly in the dim light.

"N-nothing," she squeaked, scrambling back.

His eyes narrowed. "Go back to the nursery, and go to sleep."

"Yes, Jayfeather," she mewed, heading towards the door, glancing over her shoulder at him. She glanced back one last time before she exited the den, because she heard a sharp intake of breath. Jayfeather had a troubled look on his face, sort of a mix between horrified and concerned. "Jayfeather?" she asked in shock, wondering what happened. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," he muttered, his voice sounding far away. "Go back to sleep."

She stared at him a moment longer, than retreated to the nursery, where she shared her story with the other two kits. They were shocked, just like she was, and neither could fathom an explanation. "Maybe we should go back to sleep," Softkit murmured, and Nightkit and Hollykit agreed. As Hollykit curled against her mother, Ivypool, she wondered if Jayfeather had got an omen or prophecy.

* * *

_The daughter of the hawk will bring the destruction of the Clans_


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, Jayfeather was sorting herbs in his den when his brother entered.

"Hey, Jayfeather," Lionblaze mewed briefly.

"Can I help you?"

"I just want to ask if you've been okay," the golden tom replied. "You've seemed nervous for the last couple sunrises. What's going on?"

"Nothing," Jayfeather said quickly. _How am I supposed to tell him StarClan gave me an omen - or was it a prophecy? A warning? - about how Ivypool's kit is going to destroy the Clans? He doesn't even know what I know...about Ivypool and Hawkfrost's relationship. No one knows but me; so this is my burden and mine alone...he can't help._

"I've known you long enough to know that isn't true," Lionblaze retorted. "We can talk about it in the forest, if you're worried about anyone overhearing," he added, his voice softening a bit.

Jayfeather twitched his ear as he considered it. _I guess I can tell him everything...after all, we've been through a lot together and I know he won't tell anyone. _"Alright," he finally said, getting to his feet. "Let's go," he meowed as he shouldered his way out of the den. The brothers left camp quietly, and Lionblaze took them to a part of the forest where he knew no patrols had been sent.

"So what's up?" he asked, facing his brother firmly.

"You know how Ivypool had kits? Well..." Jayfeather hesitated for a split second before continuing. "The father was Hawkfrost."

"What?" Lionblaze yelped. "How is that possible? I thought she was just _spying_ on them, not have-having affairs with them?" he spluttered. "And how could a _dead_ cat get her pregnant, even?"

"I don't know!" Jayfeather snapped, shutting up his brother. "All I know is he got her pregnant and she had his kits. And the other night, StarClan sent me an omen or something. They said 'the daughter of the hawk will bring the destruction of the Clans.'"

"But she's only a kit!" Lionblaze protested.

"Tigerstar was "only a kit" once," the gray tabby pointed out. "But look what he did!"

"You're right; sorry. What are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know," Jayfeather muttered, "but we need to figure it out - as soon as we can."


End file.
